The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in an endoscope, a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Conventionally, endoscopes of the insertion type, in which an elongate insertion portion having an imaging device built in at the distal end portion thereof is inserted through the mouth or the nose of a patient to image the interiors of body cavities, are in common use in the medical field. Known imaging lenses which are utilizable in such endoscopes are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 5006476 and 5566560, for example.
In addition to these endoscopes, there are known fish eye lenses which are utilizable in vehicle mounted cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. S51 (1976)-002826 and S51 (1976)-014017.
All of Japanese Patent Nos. 5006476 and 5566560 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. S51 (1976)-002826 and S51 (1976)-014017 disclose lens systems constituted by a front group, an aperture stop, and a rear group.